Sonhos
by Zelda Hime
Summary: Depois de longos anos, os sonhos de Duo finalmente se tornam realidade... E os de Heero também. 1x2 get-together, YAOI, FLUFF, WAFF, não é lemon, capítulo único.


**Título:** Sonhos  
**Parte:** Capítulo Único  
**Autora:** Zelda Hime (yahoo- zeldahimefiction/msn- zeldahime)  
**Casais:** 2x1; menções de 3x4.  
**Classificação:** 13 anos  
**Resumo:** Depois de longos anos, os sonhos de Duo finalmente se tornam realidade... E os de Heero também.  
**Retratação:** Gundam W e seus personagens não me pertencem.  
**Avisos:** Essa fic é YAOI, OOC e FLUFF! Traduzindo: contém personagens homossexuais, os personagens estão um tanto diferentes do normal e a história é estremamente melosa... Se você tem algo contra algum dos três, por favor não leia.  
**Notas da Autora:** Muito obrigada ao Shinchaos por me inspirar a escrever essa fic, e a ele e Sunshine por elogiarem e me incentivarem a terminá-la. )

Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo à todos! Que tenham um 2005 muito especial e feliz. )

-----------------------------------------

Um tranco da aeronave me acordou imediatamente de meu sono sem sonhos e eu me arrumei na cadeira. Olhei à minha volta com um olhar sonolento, tentando voltar aos meus sentidos e ver o que estava acontecendo. Assim que várias das pessoas dali começaram a se erguer de seus assentos, percebi que a nave havia parado e constatei que nós já havíamos chegado à Terra. Sacudi um pouco a cabeça para espantar o sono e caí de volta no banco, gemendo, tonto com o movimento. Respirando fundo, levantei-me e peguei minha bagagem de mão, andando devagar até a saída da nave.

Assim que saí a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para o céu. Era final de tarde, o céu já começava a escurecer, os últimos tons de laranja da tarde dando lugar ao azul escuro de uma noite que prometia ser clara e com o céu nitido. Sorri para o céu, tomando uma respiração profunda da brisa fresca que estava soprando naquela noite morna. Estava com saudades da Terra, depois de dois anos nas colônias. Olhei então para a Lua, que hoje estava cheia, como há muito tempo atrás. Já faziam quase dez anos que conheci esse planeta pela primeira vez, e uma das coisas que mais me encantou nele foi a visão da Lua cheia tão pequena e distante no céu.

Continuei meu caminho até o espaçoporto, peguei minha bagagem e fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer, e logo saí para as ruas movimentadas de uma das principais cidades daquela região, caminhando por elas para um lugar que eu já tinha decorado depois de sete anos. Um hotel que Quatre possuía na Terra, e que eu e os outros ex-pilotos usávamos como ponto de encontro todos os anos, para relembrar nossos tempos de infância, trocar novidades e jogar papo fora. Assim que vi o enorme prédio sorri, reconhecendo meu amigo loiro logo à porta. Ele acenou animadamente assim que me viu, e eu sorri, acenando de volta.

- Ei, Quatre! Como vai a vida! - exclamei sorrindo assim que chegamos perto o suficiente para ele me ouvir sem eu precisar gritar. Ele sorriu e veio até mim, e eu o envolvi em um abraço apertado que ele retribuiu com força.

- Duo! Está tudo bem! Tenho tantas novidades! E você, você está bem? Seu cabelo cresceu de novo! - eu ri de meu amigo, que falava tão rápido que as suas frases pareciam apenas uma única palavra. Não o culpava de estar tão empolgado, eu havia faltado no encontro do ano anterior por motivo de doença, e já faziam uns bons seis meses que nós não conversávamos. Eu lhe dei um de meus melhores sorrisos e o apertei mais forte, soltando-o então.

- Eu não disse que ia crescer? Está ainda maior que antes. - eu lhe respondi sorrindo. Eu havia cortado meu cabelo pelo meio das costas há alguns meses atrás porque ele havia manchado com um produto químico do laboratório da faculdade onde eu estudava e trabalhava. Quatre ficara preocupado na época, e triste por eu ter cortado o meu cabelo, que estava na cintura, mas agora ele está ainda maior que antes, e mais forte também. Ele mexeu em minha trança e me deu um sorriso feliz, então a soltou e se voltou para dentro do prédio, pegando minha mão e puxando junto com ele.

- Vamos, Duo. Wufei e Trowa já estão lá dentro esperando. - ele disse enquanto andávamos. Meu coração bateu mais forte em meu peito por um momento, em expectativa, quando o nome que eu esperava não deixou seus lábios. Um nome que me assombrava já há algum tempo.

- E o Heero, ainda não chegou? - perguntei com a voz mais normal que consegui quando meu coração começou a palpitar. Quatre me lançou um olhar de quem sabe demais, que por pouco não me fez corar, e voltou-se para a frente novamente.

- Ainda não. Ele disse que chegaria mais tarde hoje. Ele precisa terminar algo no programa de segurança que ele estava melhorando para os Preventers, aparentemente. - ele respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Heero, depois que voltara a entrar em contato conosco, começou a trabalhar para os preventers, assim como Wufei e Trowa. Apenas Quatre e eu continuávamos fora da organização, eu como químico, e ele como diplomata. Conseqüentemente, ambos Heero, Trowa e Wufei estavam agora morando em L-1, onde o maior dos prédios dos preventers fora montado há cinco anos atrás. Quatre morava na Terra, mas viajava quase que o tempo inteiro entre o planeta e as colônias em sua profissão. Eu tenho um apartamento aqui na Terra, mas já estava morando em L-3 há dois anos devido aos meus estudos. Felizmente, já havia concluído tudo por lá, e eu já estava pedindo transferência para a universidade onde me formei aqui na Terra. Se tudo corresse bem, estaria me mudando para a Terra novamente ainda esse mês.

- Ah... E como estão Rashid e os outros? - eu perguntei apenas meio que por curiosidade, o motivo principal foi desviar aquela conversa do lugar perigoso para o qual ela caminhava. Quatre percebeu minhas intenções, mas mesmo assim respondeu, não deixando de sorrir nem por um segundo. Em momentos como esse, o sorriso dele me enervava.

- Todos estão muito bem! Infelizmente Rashid não pode vir comigo este ano... - ele interrompeu sua frase então. Já havíamos entrado no hotel e estavamos perto de uma das mesas do restaurante, que estava desorganizada como se alguém houvesse acabado de desocupá-la. Quatre franziu o cenho por um segundo, então sua expressão se tornou um tanto desanimada. - Parece que os dois foram realmente dormir. Eles disseram que estavam cansados, mas não pensei que fossem se deitar tão cedo... - seu sorriso voltou, mas agora estava triste.

- Não se preocupe, Quatre, tudo bem. - respondi dando um tapinha em seu ombro como conforto. - A viagem até a Terra é realmente cansativa, e o nosso encontro é amanhã mesmo, então não há motivos para tristezas. Agora, porque você não vai se deitar também, antes que Trowa durma? - eu disse com um sorriso, num tom bem sugestivo. Meu amigo corou e eu ri, mas ele fingiu que nada acontecera.

- Boa idéia, estou cansado também. Você vem? - ele perguntou, ainda meio encabulado, e eu sacudi a cabeça, rindo. Quatre e Trowa já estavam juntos há oito anos, era realmente engraçado a maneira como nós conseguíamos fazê-lo corar mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ele ficava bravo com isso às vezes, mas aparentemente hoje ele estava cansado demais para isso.

- Não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Não estou com muito sono agora, dormi a viagem inteira. - respondi simplesmente. Quatre olhou para mim de uma maneira hesitante, como se tentando decidir entre ficar comigo e ir embora, mas eu decidi por ele, empurrando-o na direção da saída que levava aos quartos. - Vá dormir, Quatre. Eu acho que vou dar uma volta sozinho, pela praia, para relaxar um pouco. - eu disse descontraídamente, deixando meu sorriso ficar bem fraco em meu rosto. Quatre sorriu de volta para mim e me deu um abraço novamente.

- Tudo bem, então. Boa noite, Duo. Durma bem. A gente se vê amanhã. - ele se despediu e logo estava a caminho dos quartos que a gente sempre usava quando vinhamos para cá. Eu fiquei parado em meu lugar por algum tempo, então me virei para o lado oposto ao dele, o mesmo lado de onde havíamos vindo, saindo do prédio.

O céu já estava mais escuro e as estrelas já brilhavam mais fortes. Eu andei pelas ruas pouco mais vazias calmamente, aspirando o ar fresco que soprava em meu rosto com contentamento. Deixei que meus pés me guiassem até a praia que havia ali, que era poucas quadras longe do hotel. Eu adorava aquele local, era bonito e sereno, principalmente durante a noite. Assim que cheguei ali admirei tudo com um sorriso, fechando os olhos quando a brisa mais forte com o cheiro do mar bateu em meu rosto.

- Realmente, Quatre sempre escolhe as melhores épocas do ano para os nossos encontros. - eu murmurei com um sorriso, olhando para o mar do lugar na alta calçada onde eu me encontrava. Tirei meus sapatos e minhas meias, segurando-as na mão, e então saltei para a parte mais baixa. A areia fina e fresca acariciava meus pés enquanto eu andava devagar até o mar, deixando que o barulho das ondas acalmasse meus espíritos. Assim que cheguei em um ponto mais próximo onde a areia ainda estava seca, joguei meus sapatos no chão e me sentei na areia macia.

Deixei meus pensamentos divagarem enquanto olhava a linha que o oceano fazia com o céu no horizonte. A Lua se refletia nas águas, iluminando a noite com uma luz de longe mais forte que as luzes de navios distantes e dos faróis que hora ou outra piscavam ao longe. As luzes que iluminavam esse ponto específico da praia eram bem fracas, apenas fortes o suficiente para alguém ver onde estava pisando, por isso elas também não eram páreo para a luz do Sol refletida pela Lua.

Deitei-me no chão e apenas fiquei olhando para aquele globo branco, esquecendo-me de tudo ao meu redor, com exceção do barulho das ondas quebrando mais adiante. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas voltei a mim apenas quando senti algo tocando meu ombro. Levantei de supetão, olhando para trás com surpresa. Meu coração disparado começou a bater com mais força quando dois profundos olhos azuis olharam de volta para os meus.

- Desculpa se o assustei. Quando eu cheguei no hotel todos estavam dormindo, e me falaram que você havia saído, então pensei que você estivesse aqui. - Heero disse com uma voz calma, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso que me derreteu por dentro. Eu sorri de volta com um dos meus sorrisos mais alegres, voltando a me ajeitar na areia quando ele saiu de trás de mim para sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Já está tão fácil assim advinhar meu comportamento? Eu preciso mudar de hábitos logo, então. - disse rindo, então voltei a me deitar na areia para observar a Lua. Vi com o canto do olho que Heero se deitou ao meu lado, mais absorto em suas observações que eu mesmo, mas o lugar onde seu olhar estava direcionado não era a Lua, mas meu rosto. Senti minhas faces corarem um tanto quando o meu coração resolveu aumentar seu ritmo novamente.

- Como vai a vida, meu amigo? Alguma novidade? - perguntei para tentar desviar sua atenção de meu rosto vermelho, e ele pareceu perceber, porque ele realmente virou seu olhar para a Lua. Suspirei aliviado e copiei seus atos, enquanto ele respondia a minha pergunta.

- Eu vou deixar os preventers e trabalhar por conta própria a partir desse ano. Também vou sair de L-1, estava pensando em me mudar para L-4. - isso chamou a minha atenção de volta ao seu rosto imediatamente, tamanha surpresa que senti. Seu olhar estava direcionado para o céu, mas não para a Lua. Para uma pequena luz muito ao longe, que eu havia aprendido a reconhecer como L-4.

- Você vai deixar os preventers? Simplesmente? - ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente como resposta, então continuei. - E eles vão deixar você sair assim, com todos os códigos de segurança deles e tudo? - minha voz estava incrédula, e ele fez um pequeno "Hn." com sua expressão meio séria.

- Não é como se o sistema de segurança deles fosse apenas meu, Duo. Além do mais, eu não quero mais trabalhar com segurança, nunca me senti tão empolgado com esse emprego. Eu vou colocar o que aprendi na faculdade para um bom uso. - ele disse com sua voz calma e serena, olhando agora para um ponto mais próximo que estava bem próximo à Lua, L-1. Heero havia feito física na faculdade, e durante nossos tempos de estudo eu fiquei surpreso ao descobrir o quanto ele gostava do espaço. Ele que me ensinara sobre a localização das colônias, assim como o nome de quase todas as constelações que eu conhecia.

- Então, você vai para L-4? - perguntei com uma voz que pareceu desanimada até para mim, e engoli em seco quando ele virou o olhar para mim novamente. Ele estava me olhando com aquela expressão de paz que fazia meu coração disparar, e eu me mexi um pouco para voltar a arranjar uma posição cômoda sobre seu olhar profundo. Depois de alguns segundos de tortura, ele pareceu satisfeito com o que quer que fosse que viu em mim, porque ele voltou seu olhar para o céu novamente e me respondeu.

- Talvez. Talvez não. Ainda estou procurando um lugar para morar, então posso acabar me mudando para outro lugar também. - ele respondeu, e ficamos em silêncio. Ele parecia estar bem com o silêncio, mas eu me sentia desconfortável, então decidi quebrá-lo. Olhei para uma das estrelas no céu e lhe perguntei o nome.

- Heero, que estrela é aquela ali, alaranjada? - apontei para o lugar e ele olhou com atenção. Ele soltou uma pequena risada, então se voltou para mim.

- É Marte, Duo, não é uma estrela - ele disse em seu tom neutro, mas eu pude perceber a risada em sua voz. Realmente, depois de tanto tempo olhando o céu com Heero, eu cometera um erro amador em confundir um planeta com uma estrela. E não havia nenhuma estrela alaranjada naquela direção, para que eu pudesse me corrigir. Soltei um pequeno gemido aborrecido, afundando mais na areia e sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. E, naquele momento, percebi que o olhar de Heero não se desviou de meu rosto novamente. Resolvi me acalmar e voltei a olhar para a Lua como antes, sem falar nada.

Nós ficamos em um silêncio calmo por algum tempo, mas logo os olhos azuis da prússia fixados em meu rosto começaram a pertubar meus sentidos a um ponto onde eu comeraçara a me sentir inquieto e sensível aos minúsculos grãos de areia que haviam conseguido passar para dentro de minhas roupas. Voltei a me sentar, chacoalhando um pouco a roupa para me livrar da areia que estava fazendo cócegas.

Olhei para Heero para lhe dizer alguma coisa qualquer, mas as palavras entalaram em minha garganta quando meu coração parou em meu peito. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim, e com um olhar parecendo encantado por algo que eu não podia definir. Resolvi engolir as minhas palavras e voltei a me deitar na posição de antes, mas dessa vez deixei meus braços pouco abertos, meio que esperando que minha mão esbarrace em seu corpo. Mas ele estava longe demais para isso, e eu soltei uma respiração mais alta por irritação quando toquei apenas a areia fria. Heero olhou para minha mão, e então me olhou com um olhar divertido. Senti minhas faces corarem furiosamente e fechei meus olhos, tentando ignorar os olhos azuis que tentavam atravessar as minhas máscaras. Fiquei assim, quieto, por um bom tempo, até que senti algo que fez meu coração voltar a disparar.

Senti algo quente em minha mão, mais especificamente a mão de Heero. Ele acariciou minha mão fria por alguns segundos, então a segurou na sua e a levantou, depositando um pequeno beijo nas costas dela. Eu dei outro suspiro, mas não me atrevi a abrir os olhos, temendo quebrar aquela fantasia que meu inconsciente estava criando. Uma voz, porém, me arrancou de meus pensamentos, fazendo com que eu abrisse meus olhos.

- Duo? - a voz forte e calma de Heero fez com que meus olhos se abrissem e olhassem para ele. Senti meu corpo derreter quando me vi refletido em seus olhos. A expressão dele continuava serena, mas além de calma, havia alguma coisa a mais em seus traços... Afeto. Senti meus olhos se arregalarem ao perceber isso, e a expressão dele apenas se tornou mais leve, como se ele estivesse a ponto de sorrir. Ele não o fez, porém. O que ele fez foi fechar seus olhos vagarosamente, enquanto diminuia o espaço entre nós. Percebi imediatamente o que ele estava a ponto de fazer e senti meu coração bater ainda mais rápido, fechando meus olhos em um reflexo inconsciente.

Com os olhos fechados, apenas senti quando seus lábios tocaram os meus calmamente. Deixei minha cabeça relaxar e aproveitei aquele toque ao máximo, como se fosse um de meus melhores sonhos, mas voltei a erguer minha cabeça quando os lábios de Heero começaram a se afastar segundos depois. Apertei a mão que segurava a minha, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele o máximo que eu ousava. Senti mais do que vi um sorriso curvar seus lábios, e então senti algo quente umidecer o meu lábio inferior. Abri minha boca, sentindo todos os pensamentos racionais deixarem minha mente, mas Heero escolheu exatamente esse momento para erguer a cabeça novamente e separar nossos lábios. Inconscientemente, soltei um pequeno gemido de protesto. Meus olhos se abriram assim que senti a mão de Heero pressionando a minha, e eu deparei com um pequeno sorriso contente que extraiu de mim um sorriso no mínimo cinco vezes mais intenso.

- Tomo pelo seu sorriso que você gostou desse beijo tanto quanto eu? - ele disse com uma voz com um tom levemente provocante. Deixei que meu sorriso caísse, olhando para ele com meus verdadeiros sentimentos em meus olhos. Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais a essa ação, e eu me sentir contente debaixo de seu olhar.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto esperei por ele. - murmurei com uma voz rouca, desabituada a um volume tão baixo. Então usei minha outra mão para segurar seu pescoço e trazer seu lábios contra os meus novamente, dessa vez em um beijo um tanto mais urgente.

Mal nossos lábios se tocaram e eu senti o mesmo sentimento molhado novamente, então abri meus lábios, puxando Heero mais para perto para impedir que ele escapasse novamente. Mas ele não escapou, e eu senti sua lingua acariciando a minha timidamente. Retornei o gesto com um pouco mais de força, fechando meus olhos ao mesmo tempo. Ele soltou minha mão e trouxe uma para o meu pescoço, puxando-me contra ele assim como eu o puxava. Eu passei a minha mão agora livre pelas suas costas, parando na parte baixa e puxando-o contra meu corpo. Ele abaixou sem resistir, arranjando o corpo para ficar sobre mim. Nossas línguas estavam agora muito mais exploradoras e menos tímidas, e eu buscava pelo gosto estranho e ao mesmo tempo doce que o homem dos meus sonhos possuía.

Quando ficamos sem ar o suficiente para continuar, nos separamos um pouco, mas não muito pois eu ainda sentia a respiração dele sobre meus lábios. Abri meus olhos para focalizá-los nos seus ainda fechados, mas logo ele os abriu também, olhando para os meus como se estivesse lendo minha alma. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, então eu voltei a falar.

- Eu sei que seria maravilhoso continuar aqui com você aproveitando o tempo, Heero, mas infelizmente podemos ser vistos... - ele me interrompeu com outro beijo e eu fechei meus olhos em reflexo, mas logo voltei a abrí-los, pois ele apenas tocou meus lábios por um segundo.

- ... E ser acusados de atentado ao pudor. Eu sei. - ele continuou minha frase e eu me peguei sorrindo. Heero então abaixou mais a cabeça e colocou seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço, depositando um pequeno beijo molhado e depois soprando levemente sobre o ponto. Eu tremi quando senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha, então ele se levantou com um meio sorriso, saindo completamente de cima de mim, o vento agora frio da noite substituindo o calor de seu corpo. Senti vontade de protestar, mas resolvi ficar calado. Ele estendeu uma mão para mim e eu a segurei, sendo puxado sobre meus pés com um movimento rápido e forte. - Vamos voltar para o hotel. Já está tarde. - ele disse e eu o olhei com uma expressão de criança que fora mandada para cama mais cedo, mas ainda assim concordei. Já estava ficando tarde, realmente.

- E você está certo, como sempre. Aposto que Quatre, na empolgação, vai nos acordar umas seis horas amanhã. - eu disse com um sorriso, soltando sua mão e chacoalhando a areia de meu corpo desajeitadamente. Ele nem ligou para a areia em sua roupa, e eu logo senti a sua mão em meu ombro. Levantei minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar e novamente ele depositou um beijo rápido sobre meus lábios, movendo sua mão para envolver meu rosto.

- E amanhã durante o encontro, eu posso dizer a todos que nós dois estamos juntos? - meu coração disparou ao pedido indireto de Heero, o pedido que eu esperei por quase dez anos. Senti um grande sorriso se formar em meu rosto, mas um sorriso diferente dos meus usuais, um sorriso que eu mostrava a poucos.

- Só se você me aceitar como seu namorado. - eu respondi com minha voz alegre, e recebi como resposta outro beijo. A mão de Heero se moveu ao meu pescoço e me puxou contra si e eu soltei um pequeno gemido, passando meus braços por volta de seu corpo e o abraçando para impedir que minhas pernas ficassem bambas. Porém, como no primeiro beijo, Heero apenas provocou meus sentidos e então me soltou.

Antes que eu soltasse sua cintura, ele passou o braço sobre meus ombros e começou a me trazer com ele para o lado. Ele se abaixou e pegou meus sapatos, então caminhamos pela areia até uma escada que havia ali perto para retornarmos à calçada. Ele esperou que eu colocasse meus sapatos e então abraçou meus ombros novamente, e eu abracei a sua cintura.

- Namorados, então, de hoje em diante. O que você acha de eu me mudar aqui para a Terra com você? - ele perguntou, enquanto começamos a andar de volta para o hotel. Eu sorri um sorriso contente. Sentia-me feliz de ele ter resolvido mudar para cá por minha causa.

- Eu acho maravilhoso. - eu respondi, aproximando-se dele ainda mais, o máximo que eu podia. Ele apenas me respondeu com seu usual "Hn.", então continuamos o trajeto em um silêncio contente, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, acordei feliz como nunca, com um grande sorriso em meus lábios logo pela manhã. Aquela noite havia sido uma das melhores de minha vida, eu e Heero ficamos ainda um bom tempo apenas curtindo um ao outro, sentados em uma das salas do hotel onde eles passavam filmes. Quando voltamos para o quarto, ele ainda me deu um beijo de boa noite e um sorriso, o que me trouxe uma noite maravilhosa sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

Bocejei enquanto esticava meu corpo, então pulei para fora da cama e me dirigi ao banheiro, prosseguindo com minha rotina matinal. Uma hora depois já estava pronto para o dia. Terminando de ajeitar a minha trança, saí para meu quarto a tempo de ver Quatre abrindo a porta com cuidado. Olhei para ele com uma expressão divertida, que ele retribuiu com uma bem confusa.

- Duo? Já está acordado? - ele me perguntou com surpresa na voz, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse com uma cabeça a mais. Em quase todos os encontros Quatre tivera que me acordar, e eu brigara com ele por meu mal humor matutino todas as vezes. A visão de meu eu sorridente saltitando pelo quarto deveria realmente ser estranha a ele, pois a mim já era. Eu sorri como resposta, caminhando até ele em passos rapidos, fazendo com que minha trança balançasse em minhas costas.

- Claro que estou! Que graça tem dormir até tarde em um dia tão belo como esse? - eu disse sorrindo, enquanto o pegava pelo braço e o puxava para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Quatre me olhou com os olhos arregalados e aparentemente sem palavras, enquanto eu o puxava pelo corredor. Depois de alguns segundos, ele começou a me seguir, e eu soltei seu braço. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, mas um tempo curto, pois logo meu amigo virou seu olhar em minha direção e me perfurou com os olhos.

- Você está feliz hoje, hein, Duo. - ele disse com uma voz desconfiada e eu retribui com um sorriso nervoso. Infelizmente ele estava olhando para meu rosto e percebeu a mudança em minha expressão. Eu não queria falar nada sobre Heero ainda, já que tudo poderia não ter passado de um sonho muito bom... Precisava falar com Heero antes e ter certeza de que minha noite fora realmente sem sonhos. Olhei para meu amigo de canto de olho, avaliando minhas opções. E logo percebi que ignorar seu comentário não seria a melhor delas.

- É, estou realmente feliz. Você também, pelo jeito... Foi muito boa a noite ontem? - perguntei com uma voz sugestiva, com o intento de desviar sua atenção de meu nervosismo. Fiquei aliviado quando ele corou até a raiz dos cabelos, agora era a chance de mudar o rumo que a conversa estava tomando, ao menos até a próxima vez que nos vissemos sozinhos.

- Não... Quer dizer, foi... Eu estou feliz por reencontrar o pessoal... - ele gaguejou, ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo. O pessoal, sei... Ele e Trowa não moravam juntos, e se encontravam menos do que gostariam por causa de seus empregos. Por isso ele estava feliz.

Ele olhou para baixo, sem palavras, e eu, como o grande amigo que sou, gargalhei de seu predicamento, recebendo um olhar irritado e encabulado como resposta, o qual me fez rir ainda mais. Ele optou por me ignorar então, e eu continuei a puxá-lo, até que chegamos nas escadas, onde ele parou. Olhei para ele em dúvida e ele se virou de volta para o corredor de onde viemos.

- Esqueci de ver se o Heero já chegou, ele ainda não desceu. - ele disse olhando para o final do corredor. Senti meu coração esquentar ao ouvir o nome. Quatre deu um passo de volta, mas eu o segurei pelo braço.

- Pode ir descendo então, Quatre, que eu vou atrás dele. - eu disse sorrindo, empurrando levemente meu amigo na direção do elevador. Ele me analisou com seus olhos desconfiados, então concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... Nós vamos esperar pos vocês na mesa de sempre, não demore. - ele disse um tanto hesitante, mas então se virou e entrou no elevador aberto. Eu acenei para ele com um sorriso, e assim que a porta se fechou voltei-me para o corredor e caminhei a passos meio que apressados, meio que hesitantes. Heero dormia no quarto seguinte ao meu, então voltei pelo mesmo caminho. Quando virei um dos corredores, senti meu coração parar em meu peito.

Ali estava ele, de pé à minha frente e também parado, já que havia parado assim que me viu. Senti meu coração disparar, felicidade e nervosismo enchendo minhas veias de adrenalina. Eu estava com um de meus sorrisos usuais, e pela sua expressão estóica, ele também estava se escondendo de mim atrás de suas máscaras.

- Huh... Bom dia, Heero! - eu disse com uma voz animada, mas ela saiu com um tom de nervosismo. Ele não me respondeu, apenas analisou minha alma com aqueles profundos olhos azuis da prússia. Conforme os segundos passavam, mais eu sentia minha felicidade se esvaindo. Como pode um sonho ser tão real? Quando não agüentei mais o silêncio, eu o quebrei com a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente.

- Sonhei com você essa noite. - eu comentei no impulso, desejando ter engolido minhas palavras logo que percebi o que havia dito. Heero me olhou com o seu olhar nêutro por um tempo e eu me senti congelado no lugar. Abaixei a cabeça, sem coragem de encarar seus olhos, e comecei a mexer com minha trança, inquieto. Nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu ouvi logo em seguida.

- É mesmo? Eu sonhei com você também. - a voz grave trazia em si um tom divertido. Levantei a cabeça imediatamente, assustando-me ao reparar que a distância entre nós dois havia diminuído drasticamente. Outro fato que me supreendeu foi o pequeno sorriso no rosto de meu amigo estóico. Heero levantou a mão e colocou em minha face, e eu senti como se voltasse ao mundo dos sonhos. - O seu sonho foi tão bom quanto o meu? - ele perguntou, aproximando seu rosto do meu, sua mão se movendo vagarosamente em uma carícia. Senti meus olhos se fecharem por vontade própria, um pequeno "Hn." sendo o único som que pude fazer antes de sentir seus lábios sobre os meus novamente.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de retribuir ele se afastou, então abri meus olhos. Os seus estavam olhando meu rosto com desejo, e ele acariciou meus lábios entreabertos com seus dedos. - Foi? - ele perguntou novamente, e meu cérebro parou. Não consegui encontrar um sentido para aquela pergunta, não lembrava do que ela se tratava. Olhei para ele com dúvida em meus olhos nebulosos, e ele apenas riu. Pisquei duas, três vezes quando ele começou a rir, então sacudi minha cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos. A primeira coisa que lembrei foi que nós já estávamos ali tempo demais...

- Hm, nós temos que descer, o pessoal está esperando. - eu disse, tirando a sua mão de meu rosto e segurando-a na minha. Então saí andando na direção do elevador novamente, levando ele comigo pela mão. Sorri para ele quando ele soltou seu pulso e pegou minha mão, e tomamos nosso caminho de mãos dadas.

- Se lembrou de seu sonho? - ele perguntou quando chegamos no elevador, e eu ri. Apertei sua mão na minha e abracei seu braço, colocando meu queixo sobre seu ombro.

- Como me esqueceria? Foi o melhor que já tive em minha vida. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, e ele apertou minha mão também.

- Que bom saber. - ele sorriu, e eu fiquei ainda mais feliz que de manhã. A porta do elevador se abriu e nós descemos, eu ainda puxando ele pela mão. Não precisamos andar muito para chegar no restaurante e eu hesitei na porta, olhando com duvidas para ele. Será que estava tudo bem com ele se contássemos tudo agora? Ele também parou e ficou me olhando, como se quisesse ler minha alma. Quando ele abaixou os olhos e começou a soltar minha mão, eu a segurei mais forte. Senti que aquele era um dos momentos que precisavam de palavras, antes que eu acabasse magoando Heero sem querer.

- Heero? Tudo bem com você se os outros souberem...? - comecei, hesitante. Souberem o quê?, minha mente gritou , mas eu continuei em silêncio, com o coração ameaçando sair pela boca. Heero também parecia nervoso e hesitante.

- Souberem o quê? - ele ecoou meus pensamentos, e eu engoli em seco. O que responder? Vi que o nosso futuro estava dependendo das minhas próximas palavras, e isso me deixou ainda mais nervoso.

- Que... nós estamos juntos agora...? - forcei para fora de minha garganta apertada, deixando um tom de duvida propositalmente no final. Olhei para cima e ele estava olhando nos meus olhos, e por pouco não segurei a vontade de pular quando senti sua mão apertar a minha.

- Claro. - ele respondeu, e a sua voz estava rouca. Não pude impedir um enorme sorriso que se formou em meus lábios, e vi ele responder com um dos pequenos dele. Sem resistir ao seu raro sorriso, puxei-o para um selinho novamente. Foi curto demais para aproveitar, mas eu realmente não estava com vontade de ter Quatre me irritando o resto da tarde, e é isso o que ele vai fazer se nos ver, com certeza.

- Vamos? - perguntei com minha voz ainda um pouco rouca, puxando de leve sua mão. Ele respondeu com um de seus "Hn." e nós entramos no restaurante de mãos dadas. Minhas mãos estavam soando, mas as do Heero também, e me senti mais aliviado em saber que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

Quando estávamos no meio do caminho, imediatamente vi a mesa do pessoal em um dos cantos da sala. Olhei nervoso para ela, e dei um pequeno sorriso ao ver que Quatre estava estava quase sentado no colo do Trowa. Mas meu sorriso se tornou forçado quando o loiro ergueu os olhos e olhou diretamente para mim, então desceu os olhos e mirou minha mão que estava entrelaçada com a de Heero. Ele pareceu surpreso um segundo, mas logo olhou para meu rosto novamente, primeiro deu um sorriso feliz, mas que logo se converteu em malicioso. Engoli em seco.

Senti Heero apertar mais nossas mãos molhadas quando Trowa e Wufei também nos olharam, desviados de sua conversa por ninguém mais que aquele loiro vingativo. Senti minhas faces queimarem, e o desgraçado sorriu ainda mais, com certeza se sentindo vingado por hoje de manhã. Mas eu ainda vou me vingar, e não vou descansar até que vermelho seja a cor permanente de seu rosto... Acho que meus olhos ficaram mais escuros com esses pensamentos malignos, porque Heero soltou minha mão e me abraçou, olhando preocupado para mim. Eu lhe ofereci um sorriso para mostrar que estava tudo bem, então nós nos sentamos juntinhos na mesa, ainda com os outros três nos olhando, mas agora eles pareciam felizes... Mas não mais que eu e Heero, principalmente eu, que ainda me sentia em um de meus sonhos mais felizes.

**FIM **


End file.
